I'm A Fake
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: {AU}Kagome's life was in shambles. Everyone expected too much out of her, and her best friend Sango ran off to be with her boyfriend. At a party, Kagome meets a boy who changes her life forever... SessKagInu.
1. Father

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Inside Summary:

Everybody expected too much out of Kagome. Of course she was the national soccer player of the school, and always had great grades which became the death of her. Everybody thought she was great, and with Kikyo's jealousy made her drown. Having her trusted happy friend Sango, ran away and left everything behind because of a guy. And having her friends ditch her because of popularity. Of course Kagome didn't realize she'd have the same fate. A guy named Sesshomaru was very fond of her.He was everything a girl wanted; a handsome, rich, popular guy that every girl begged for. Still he treated her like a saint, and decided a party would lift her spirits….wrong…

That's where she met him.. and that's where her life ended before it began….

* * *

" Kagome! Oh I'm so sorry I couldn't be there. How did it go?"

My mother held on to the kettle that was bubbling with boiling water, while she titled it gently into the bowl of thin noodles she was famous for making. Everybody enjoyed her cooking when it came to her cook off at my high school, Shikon High. Her brown hair was held back by hairclips, while she carefully drained the excess water and placed the small bowl of noodles down beside me. She topped it off with some spices, and threw the black chopsticks in it. She had became really involved with my sports, basically smothering me more than anyone realized. She was supportive, and only wanted the best like any mother would want for her child. She'd buy anything that supported and raised money for our team; shirts, shorts, buttons. Whatever she could get a handle of. Ever since my father had ran out of our lives, she had to find something to keep her alive as well as me.

That night he ran away, I could clearly remember. It has changed everything; me, my mother, our whole entire lives were normal up until that day he disappeared. I never realized how much you really need someone in your life, until they're gone. It was like reading a book, and ripping out almost all the pages. A story you couldn't full understand, just like that night had been.

I may have been only five, but I still remember clearly, as though it was any other day; but it wasn't. My father had full wave of black hair, that was extremely wavy from the front to the nape of the neck. He had dark stumble starting below the ear, and all the way across to the other. He was a sucker for sports, especially soccer. He dreamed of becoming a soccer player, but that dream crashed when he was forced to go to College, and his parents didn't even give him a chance for having a sport, as a dream. They disapproved of it. He was a lot younger than my mother, about 10 years younger. He was twenty when he married my mother, and he was 30 when he left us.

* * *

My father always had a gentle smile, that could cradle you in the coolest of nights. He always wanted to be the best father there was. He told his parents, if he couldn't be the greatest soccer player ever, than he'd his job would become being the greatest father ever. Their parents knew when he had said that out of the blue, he was already on his way of becoming a father. This parents almost seemed to disapprove. They thought he was throwing it all away, to be married and already have a child in his twenties. It broke his heart to know that his parents weren't happy for him, barely at all. His mother showed some compassion, but his father didn't really warm up to the fact.

He wanted him to go to college, get a real job like becoming a big time investor, like he had been. He expected too much out of him, exactly the same way people expect too much out of me. My father's heart broke to hear his father telling him that it was a stupid idea to throw it all way. To have his future ahead of him, when he could of waited. He mocked him saying if his dreams were going to be living off as a father, that didn't pay anything at all. My father looked him in the eye and told him, ' Being a father may not make money but you know what? It buys me happiness, pride. Everything else money could never give me.' With that, he ran off. He couldn't take the pressures of his life.

He sent apologizes notes every now and then to my mother, and different ones for my father. He most written in plain envelopes, with different stamps, and different names of states. California, Indiana…Arizona.. All were written a bloody black ink, and the most delicate handwriting. My mother had never been a dare devil, but she ran anyways. She had called her mother and father and told her she was going to leave, and live with the man she loved. Many considered that idiotic, but to many it was like a bitter sweet love story that was beginning to unfold.

My father rarely called them, because he didn't want them to hear the weakness, and the tiredness in his voice. He didn't want to hear his father's voice yelling in his ear. He rather a note was a beautiful way to explain it all. They had been running around every state, with my mother half pregnant and him losing all his jobs. He had jeopardized his life at that point, trying so hard to find another job that would keep them stable and prove for me. They had finally settled down in Tokyo, Japan, where my mother originated from. My father had already developed some of the language, and my mother had spoke it ever since she was young.

* * *

My mother had me on May 2th, 1990. My father still worried about his job, working in the lumber business. He had prayed millions of times that somehow he'd find a job that could hold all of us up together in one piece. My father named me, after a women named Kagome that he use to love and had died in a car accident before he had met my mother. She was a big time soccer player. She had a body of a goddess, and had long straight black hair and mocha colored skin. My mother agreed with the name, and understood it was my father's wishes and still he missed her ever so dearly. They had their lives ahead of each other, and was close to marriage. He didn't care if he was 15, he claimed he was going to marry her no matter what. But those dreams died, after she did. He never thought he'd get another chance, but thankfully he did when my mother stumbled upon him.

He had always been good to me, he practically treated me like a saint. He always took me to large events like fairs, or sports events and mostly took me to soccer screaming on the bleachers with a hotdog in hand seeing his eyes lit up like the night sky. He'd cheer and scream and holler with such tone, it was almost seemed scary to me. He always bought me great food from his games, and would point at one of the players and looked down at me.

' Kagome, that could have been me. I could have been in that field."

He'd mumble on with excitement, and yet a depressed look at his face. His dreams were crushed but yet he acted like he still could become one with each and every passing day.

He watched it, knowing he placed himself on the field as though he was that famous soccer player that scored all the goals, and that ran like the wind down the grassy stretch of field. I'd listen to my father stories of when he was younger eagerly, while he decided that he'd teach me himself.

' Kagome, your ready?'

He asked placing the ball perfectly a couple of feet in front of me, with me dressed in some grass stained jersey shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt that I practically swam in. He'd back away from the side, having the growl of a tiger in his voice. I threw my hair back in a sleek ponytail, moving the bangs out of my face ready to kick that ball straight down the field. I'd smile at him, until my eyes disappeared when I saw the gentle smile on his face.

" Yep! Ready!"

I screamed with delight, placing my thumbs up while I moved down glaring at the ball, seeking my target waiting for a whistle or a sound of some kind to set me off. It wasn't really like he forced me into it, we had practiced so much that I had practically decided I wanted to be on a team. My father smacked me gently on the back, while I had sweat dripping down my face and signs of sunburn on my cheeks, and of course grass stains and dirt all over my clothing. He'd smile brightly, while we walked towards the parking lot as he opened the car door.

" Kagome, I'm proud of you."

He buckled my seatbelt, falling into the seat knowing I was still short and pretty young. He'd look in the rearview mirror to see me kicking my feet up, bouncing the ball one hand to another. I'd beamed when he said it, and it made me feel so much better than I ever was. He turned towards the road still a lingering smile on his face. I caught him catching glimpses of me still with my soccer face on as he called it, knowing I wanted to do some more.

" Umm Daddy?"

Innocently I looked at him, as we stopped at the red light while only sounds of engines rattling and music blaring could be heard. He swung his head back, knowing the light was still red and could spare some time before he had to keep his eyes on the road.

" Ya, champ?"

He smiled abit longer knowing he had to turn around when he caught a glimpse of the light changing from red to green. We were already in the country side, seeing horses flying and galloping in the fields with their babies along side trying to catch up, and cows lazily grazing in the fields and laying down in the dirt. We took the long road, knowing we were slowly entering back into the city.

" In my school, they've got a soccer season coming up. You think I'll be able to do it?"

I asked, with hesitation in my voice. Nothing could be approved unless my father could give me an answer. I could never make decisions on my own that well, and I wasn't sure if being on a league would make me, or break me. He seemed to know so much about it, and I felt like I knew basically nothing compared to him.

He turned down the courts of beautiful homes, coming up towards Sango, hoping I could catch a glimpse of her somewhere in the window, or outside so I could wave to her. I saw a girl my height with long brown hair, as I rolled down the window as fast as I could.

" Sango!"

I screamed out, while she was in her boxing outfit; bright red shorts, and a dark blue t-shirt that fit her perfectly. She had her sunglasses on top of her head, as she read on the porch heavily on the porch swing until she heard me screaming her name, as she looked up and waved back when she saw my whole body half way out the window. I looked towards my father, as we finally passed all the houses I knew and finally felt ourselves pulling up the driveway.

" Kagome, you don't always have to ask me. Look if you feel you really feel you like the sport and all you should try. Trying isn't going to hurt, now is it?"

My feet knocked the soccer ball, towards the small white and blue colored porch while I let it rest in front of the door, beside the small bench. I looked down at my feet seeing how muddy and dirty I became, while I glanced up at my father who was grabbing the keys out of his pocket to open the door.

" I guess not."

" You know Kagome, a lot of those soccer players wouldn't be what they are today if they didn't dare themselves.You should ask yourself what you want to do, rather than asking other people. **It's up to you Kagome, it's all up to you**. With those words, they were the last words that would ever hear from him, again.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is just alittle preview. For now anyways. After Bitter Sweet is done, I'll likely get working on this fic. So please read and review! 


	2. Somewhere out there

My mother that night had been bawling her eyes out; her mascara dripping down towards her bright rosy cheeks that were now flushed pale. Her smile had faded, bringing out the side I've never seen of her before. She had been preparing dinner when she had realized he had taken all his clothes, and belongings and just ran off, no word said. No note written. No phone call. Nothing that kept her posting, and answered the question 'why'? That still after all these years has been unanswered. He had made a break for it, when he said he was due to work. She called work, cell, everything place imaginable. She going to call the police when she had realized all his stuff was gone.

I had walked home from school with Sango, who was proud to hear, basically ecstatic when she realized Kagome, Higurashi made the soccer team. She swung her bright yellow backpack with the black lining, placing her arms around me with the most sincere smile on her face that I never yet forgot.

" Kagome, your so lucky! A lot of people don't make the soccer team. Infact, took me awhile before I was even admitted into boxing, and baseball. It's tough work."

She had been proud of me, knowing I was clearly nervous trying out but still she made me keep a stiff upper lip and at least attempt. I listened to her words and swallowed all the pride I had, ready to show off the skills I thought I never really had. It had been pretty hard. We had worked on shots, goalies, every position and every move on the field. They made a list for people who would be cut, and that made my heart raced like crazy. Each time we were told to sit down, we were all scared we'd be the ones to get cut. Surpringly, my coach Ms. Berry winked, and basically told me I was really good player. No wonder I had made it further than the rest of them had.

" Ya I know. I'm happy, but I never thought I'd be on there! I can't wait to tell my dad, he'll be so happy!"

Sango nodded trying not to interrupt my rambling. She nudged me and smiled sincerely, and pointed towards her house that were situated in front of.

" Ya well, Kagome I'm gonna go. Call me later, bye!"

Sango was always the friend I cherished, and always there to lend me a hand, and always there just incase I was falling underneath the pressures of life. I knew she never would let me down, I was pretty sure my father would never, because he was my father right? Wrong.. way wrong. I smiled brightly with the signs of sunburn finally fading, and the bruises on my arms and knees were turning black and fading to a purple. We walked home admiring the birds that danced from afar, never really taking life all that serious. We were kids, and you'd need to wake up sometime to what the world really is. Then again I had to, when I discovered my father disappeared.

Everything looked the same. The house stood beautifully, with the all the arrays of flowers finally in bloom, yellow, pink and white that stood right in front of the basement window. Nothing seemed quite out of the ordinary. The tree was already blooming white and pink flower buds, and the tire swing was always dancing around in the wind.

Swiftly I threw my bag down on the porch, and dashed into the door ready to hunt down my father and fall into his arms while he'd scoop me up and gently kiss me on the forehead asking how my day went. It was like a routine. I'd tell about my day, and he'd cook up some food usually stir fry, and flip on the tv with the sports channel on. He'd etll about his rough days at work, and after we'd kick around the ball in the backyard as always. I flew in, whipping the screen door until it smacked against the outside of the house, running with my messy shoes on through the house screaming ' daddy!' until I heard his voice, or until I could find him. Instead I found more than I expected; my mother crying curled up on the floor.

" Mom?"

I didn't want to disturb her, I could see her hands held over her face defensively, with her head buried clearly in them. She had her body half way on there bed, with her knees against the rough hard wood floor. She whimpered heavier and heavier, and stopped when she heard my calm, concerned voice while I stood by the doorway. She didn't respond but she was suddenly sprung back to life when she heard my whispering voice, that was so soft barely anyone could hear it.

" You ok? Are you crying? Mom?"

Finally, she gotten up with her green apron still hanging from her neck, with grease stains and bleach stains all over it. Her brown wavy hair was now a complete mess, and her eyes were stained with salty tears. She slowly approached me, and stretching her arms out as fast as she could and in the embrace threw me harshly into her chest for comfort. I could feel her tears soaking into my jersey, realizing she was torn apart. She placed her hands softly on my head, and tightened the embrace while she sobbed harder than ever before.

" Honey, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this, none of us do."

My eyes widened noticing she was at her weakest, basically losing all hope and everything she ever had to make her smile once more. She held onto me like I was her own lifeline, without it she'd surely drown. Before I even questioned her about what happened, she answered it, and that's when I also thrown into the world of depression, and frankly I've never came out of it since. My whole world, my surroundings everything just disappeared and my father knowing now he was the cause for our tears, our sufferings. To us we didn't understand why, everything seemed too perfect for things to slip away from our fingertips. We never expected that our father, who loved us and me dearly would run away. I'd suspect him to be the last person to hurt me.. but he did, and that pain will never subside ever.

I had almost gave up on playing soccer. It wasn't worth playing without him. It was like a rift that he torn through my heart, and a feeling that never subsided, never ending. I'd find myself drained and worthless, pitiful child grabbing the ball after school and kick it around and looking straight in front of me almost like I'd expect my father to be there, laughing, beaming and saying how great a daughter I was. For the longest time I blamed myself for his disappearance. I didn't blame my mother, his friends, his family..no I couldn't see them making him run away but for some reason I saw like I did it, like I committed a crime.

Sango was so close of a friend, she could touch me and basically feel my pain, my sorrow. She had witnessed me kicking the ball staring straight at it, imaging my father a couple feet across from me hearing his voice now so far away. She had attempted to take me to the movies, the park, trying to play the part of a great friend. My mother looked at Sango with tears while they both saw me from the screen door, so lost and so empty.

" Sango I know your trying to help Kagome, I understand that. But I'll make sure to tell her you came by, and I'll make sure I'll give her this."

Sango head hung low, nodding taking one last glance at me before she headed out the door and trailed back home empty handed. She had stopped by so many times, but I just didn't care anymore, life for me was just in shambles since then.

I had a lot of support on hand, and I didn't like the fact everybody knew about my father's disappearance. It wanted it to stay a secret, I didn't want it to be everybody's business, but now a days everything is. I made myself believe a lie, like he was off on vacation or he was just gone for the moment; when I finally believed that I found teachers coming towards my desk as I worked away apologizing on the behalf of my father leaving. I'd smile, and beamed at Ms. Berry who had been the last teacher to mention to that. It was like a broken record, I hear it so many times before.

" Thanks."

Was my response as she nodded clearly, with the papers all thrown in her hands and headed back to her desk. I could feel myself ready to snap, feeling my throat feel so dry and burn, the feeling my eyes water to the point where they'd become sore as I tried to hold them back. I hated the fact they knew, I hated the fact they were so knowing about my life inside out especially my father.

When my soccer finals came, I didn't feel to happy, and my spirits weren't lifted. My mother dropped me off while I was in the change room with the rest of the girls on the team throwing on the long white socks, and throwing out long hair back in a ponytail.

Rachel had long bouncy blond hair, always the smell of strawberries and had good luck bracelets always on her wrist or ankle. She was a great player, and she knew how to ran fast as the wind. A lot of the girls admired her, and she was basically my friend that I met through this whole thing. She was a very supportive, sweet girl, that could never have a mad, or jealous bone in her body.

" Aw, come on, not him! Tell me you don't like him?'

Maria screamed high pitch with a disgusted look on her face that made her face wrinkle abit, and her freckles still out alittle bit more. Her hazel eyes beamed around June, who's face had signs of blushing while she twirled her long brown curly hair while she drowned in the swarm of girls that surrounding her. She looked up at them shyly, wishing she could be anywhere but here right now, exactly my thoughts.

" Who, Jay?"

One girl added in, while I sat by beside throwing on my socks wishing I could disappear.

" Eww him? His hair is so long and curly, and he's so mean to us. You've got to be kidding me!"

They gossiped in the corner of the lockers, all hyped about her liking this guy as they were barely even changed to go out into the field. We had been training for almost four months straight and Rachel was upset about the fact she would be switching to the team, that we were going against in the next two weeks. She looked at me clearly, trying to figure me out while I attempted to rush out into the crowd like the girls did.

" Kagome, something is wrong isn't it?"

I couldn't lie to her, nor was I really able to answer her. I just slumped back down on the bench while they were already outside near the bleachers into the crowds of people cheering of support, hearing the cheerleaders making a loud cheer while I hadn't even budged at all. All the passion for soccer was lost, when my father ran out of my life.

" Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand. I'm mad that I'm going to move to the other team in two weeks. Nobody else knows really. But, are you coming out to play at all?"

She placed her hand on my back, and threw a concerned look on her brightly tanned face, with a frilly looking ponytail holder. She waited by the door, while I lifted my head and smiled at her as I grabbed the bag beside me ready to bail for it.

" Nah. I think I'll go home. I mean, I'm just not ready to play."

She rested herself against the door, knowing I could trust her that she wouldn't tell on me or anything like the rest of the girls would pull off. She lingered around abit longer as I placed my jacket over my shoulders and threw my ebony black hair back to my sides.

" I'll take your place don't worry. Besides we have too many on the team anyways. But you've been doing this a lot you know that? You'll likely get kicked off the team."

She had her one foot out the door, as the cheerleaders stopped their cheers and dances while she knew she had to get roaring out there before she got in big in trouble since she was there greatest player.

" Ya well, it doesn't matter that much."

She didn't say another word, she gave her biggest smile and waved off apologetically as she rushed down the field out of mind, and out of fit.

I just went straight home, knowing my mother was home while she realized I came a lot earlier than expected. She looked at me sadly, with food for me already laid out on the table like she had been expecting me this whole entire time.

" Kagome, your home, early. I thought-"

I threw myself against the chair, and looked at the soup playing with it, and then looked back at her.

" I don't want to anymore, it's not the same. I might as well quit."

Those words stunned her, while she placed her hand on my shoulder while I managed to get some of the food into me.

" Kagome, you sure? You worked very hard for the past couple of months and you can't change your mind after that. I mean I know your father would be happy to know that your on a team."

She whispered to me, hoping it didn't sound too harsh, almost scared of the fact to bring the subject up. I didn't even bother, but blankly I stared at the bowl and shook my head.

" Ya well, I guess. _But it's his fault for leaving us. He never stuck around long enough to watch me do this. If he really loved us, then why did he leave? Why did abandon the greatest things he ever had? Does he even care that were bawling our eyes out, does he even think what it's like to not have a father anymore? I doubt it. He's gone, and it's for good….."_


	3. Hate Every Beautiful Day

My mother watched me play with my food, practically hesitating to eat or not. She was already becoming worried seeing her daughter barely even eating, barely even alive anymore like she use to be. I knew my mother was, it was plain to tell even though she didn't show the pain and destruction I could hear her mourning in her room late at night, when she assumed I was sleeping when I was awake staring at the ceiling lingering on to all the words my father said.

* * *

She just placed her hand on my shoulder, while she titled her head and her dark brown eyes looked like they were just sealed with tears ready to rush down her face any moment.

" Kagome, please you have to eat. You haven't been and it's been worrying me."

My mother pushed the bowl closer towards my face, while I took a swift bite or so and placed it down, staring at the photos of the wall of him and me, and I holding a huge trophy with pride. I just shoved myself from the table, I couldn't take this anymore. My mother looked at me, seeing me quietly going up the stairs almost like I didn't want to be noticed.

" Kagome? Are you done?"

My mother asked showing the food and it looked like nobody had even touched it at all. I just grasped on to the railing sighing, and looked straight through her like she barely existed.

" Yes. I'll just be upstairs doing homework."

_

* * *

_

_I_ found myself walking into a world of bright pink, with my trophies I achieved and medals hanging near my desk, finding everything now in this room looking so sad, and so dull than usual. I just threw myself in the bank of pillows near my window that I had created to relax and think about things. I just threw myself down lying to myself over and over, that he wasn't gone, he was just gone for a moment.

" _He's only off on vacation..Like a business trip." _I told myself over staring at the mirror that reflected my dull face trying to convince myself more than ever. _" Forever."_ I muttered again throwing my fist against the wall just missing the mirror that hung against it. I felt anger and rage run through me, almost like I had been holding everything in trying to show the world and myself I was tough, and strong and something like this wouldn't affect me. After all I knew he wasn't dead.. then again that idea backfired. How the hell I would I know? He never even dared calling us, telling he was ok and his explanation. He never even cared, because if he would he would of called us.

" _Kami! Why the hell did you have to do this to me? Why did you have to hurt me and mom and leave us all by yourselves alone? You said you loved me and cared about me, but you have even dared let us know where you are, or hear your voice. Your never around for anything anymore! You made my life miserable! You make mom cry every night, as she tries to stay strong. How could you do this to us?_ **_I..I..Hate you!"_**

I cried out bashing the wall once again, barely even feeling the pain throbbing in my fist. I had placed pictures of him and I and hung them up, and now there I was tearing them down. I watched it fall and shredded to pieces, and rushing towards my awards from soccer and throwing them all of the room, destroying every piece of me that reminded me of him. I now hated the fact I had his eyes, now I hated the fact I had his famous smile, and I hated the fact I was apart of him, when he didn't dare be apart me.

" I hate you, I hate you! You never cared, you were never around to see me play at all, I can't believe you! I hate you so much!"

I found myself struggling, throwing and feeling myself snapping and I couldn't control it. I felt my hands shaking and my mother rushing up the stairs in alarm throwing open to see her daughter mad with tears, and with everything ripped of him and I, and everything in my room broken; pictures fell from the walls, even the mirror barely even realizing my hands were cut servely.

My mother didn't say one word, she automatically rushing over and grabbed me tightly in her arms trying to stop anymore damage I was about to make. She could see I was upset, but I think she realized this wasn't the daughter she knew anymore. She held me tighter, while I had stopped struggling as she whispered in my ear trying to calm me down, when all I wanted to was scream at the world telling them how much I hated my father, and how much I wanted to rip him away from me anyway I can.

_" Kagome..Please just stop! I don't want to lose you either!"_

I had been clueless as to what she meant by that before, and now I did. She didn't want to lose me, she was afraid now that she saw this, she was sure she was going to lose her daughter in any way. When I saw the tears streaming faster down her cheeks than she could wipe them it plucked at my heartstrings and I had realized I had hurt my own mother in the process just being this way. I looked up at her, feeling my body shake and my hair thrown all over the place, and finally holding my hand feeling now the cut I had made.

She sat me on the bed seeing me feel even worse about myself I had my own mother bawl her eyes out, scaring her with how I had been acting. She realized I wasn't eating, barely even happy about my day, wanting to quit the soccer team, it was life lost all meaning when he left us. The only I saw things returning back to normal, if he came back but it was obvious he was never going to come back.

* * *

" _Kagome your bleeding! Stay here."_

My mother muttered grabbing the first aid kit, while I sat on my bed realizing now the room was completely destroyed, shattered everything around me was once neatly placed away and now thrown all over the floor, while I found me hurting myself by looking at the picture of him and I, and his famous smile that had told many times that I had. Finally hit me how destructive, how angry I became, it was almost scary. The fact I could barely control myself, made me feel weaker afraid that one day I'd do it again, and it would be worse.

My mother finally came back with a huge strip of gauze in her hands, while I stared at the cut that stared on my palm from the index finger barely touching my wrist. The cut was really deep, moving my thumb away and seeing the blood seeping through like crazy, while I cried even more when I felt the pain kick in.

" _Here. Hold it steady."_

My mother whispered softly, as she placed the white strip on my hand wrapping it around my hand a couple of times until she tied it tightly with the ends. The cream she lay down on it made my whole hand sting and felt numb after a few seconds. I just plainly looked at her maddened that she was being so nice, so calm when I expected her to get mad, yell and scream. I wanted her to call me a bad daughter I deserved it, even when I had realized I left a mark on her arm when I was trying to fight her embrace that held me down.

" Mom! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I repeated desperately between sobs feeing weak and exhausted I could barely say anything. I was ashamed of myself, and my mother she could have cared less. She held me tightly trying to reassure me everything was alright and ok, understanding how sorry I was, and realized how much my father leaving me was affecting me. My mother held me tighter, holding the half broken picture of my father and I, and looked at me even though I didn't dare want to see it.

" Kagome, I know your upset. We don't understand why he left, and if he's ever going to come back. I know your father, he'd never pull a stunt but for some reason he did. You've got realize he loves us with his heart and soul, I know he does. No matter what he has done. Kagome, I know your upset but I know for sure you don't hate your father. Your mad at him because he left, and Kagome that's understandable. Right now you should keep these pictures on the wall and let him be apart of you, instead of trying to rip him away. He's apart of you whether you like it or not. And your apart of him, always."

My hands shook when I held the picture of my father, I feel like an idiot, a fool. The glass from the frame was partly shattered while I placed it gently back on the hook and looked at my mother, who smiled brightly.

" Honey, I know it's tough. But I promise things will someday get better. I can't say the pain will disappear, but I'm saying the sad feeling will lessen. You just got to believe me. I know I'll always be here to look after you, and care for you, you just to give everything a chance again Kagome. I know one day you will, and can."

My mother beamed brightly, opening the long red curtains revealing the orangey tinted glow of the sun slowly setting on the horizon. She dug her hand into her pocket, while I sat on the bed listening to every word feeling alittle bit cheerier than usual.

" Oh here. Sango told me to give you this. Kagome you shouldn't be shutting people out. You know Sango cares about you truly inside out. You shouldn't take things out on other people when they have done nothing to you. Maybe you should call her later on tomorrow, after your soccer game. Ok?"

I softly nodded falling back in the huge fluffy pillows, with my knees slightly bent and the tears slowly fading away once more. I gingerly held the note seeing she wrote, ' Ms. Higurashi' that made me laugh alittle because in a letter I was never addressed that. My mom grasped the doorknob knowing now I needed to relax and be alone, while I beamed back at her

" Yep. Thanks mom, for everything."

Quietly, she shut the door while I could feel the breeze from the open window behind me.

* * *

I just gently ripped open the sides understanding Sango did care, and felt rude for shutting her out.

" _I guess she's right. Just that, he got me so mad! I guess I didn't realize I took it out of everyone when they deserved it. Sango had stopped by so many times to cheer me up, but instead I blew her off. I'm just trying to adjust a life without a father now. Maybe someday this ache inside my heart will slowly fade. Each time I think of him now, it aches even more. I don't think he realizes the pain he gave me, that will always be there even if he comes back."_

I unfolded the tiny note that had been creased and folded at least a dozen of times. She had small handwriting, it had been hard to read before but her and I wrote letters often to each other during class and when we left to go home. I guess she understood that I had blown her off so many times, that a special little note was the only thing to get through my head. She knew me all to well, that I'd read it no matter what mood I was in

_Miss Kagome,_

_I tried stopping by your house a couple of times, but you didn't seem to answer. I understand clearly that your hurting about your father living, and I can't blame you wanting to be alone, and so angry at the world. I thought I note might explain alittle bit more. You're a very strong girl Kagome, you just got you have faith in all this. Something like this will rattle you, and you'll hurt, you'll cry, and get mad at yourself and others. You can't go on like this. You can't continue being mad at your dad, and I bet you any money you are. He loves you very much, no matter what he did. Believe me when I say this he cares about you, inside and out. I know you want to quit the soccer team, but do you really want to end your own dream as well as your father's? I know he'd be proud. Don't give up Kagome. Promise me you'll never give up on yourself, and that you'll make it through with or without him._

_Love, Sango.

* * *

_

It didn't matter if I had read her words in a letter, or heard them myself. No matter what she always made me smile, and even let out a chuckle in the worst of days. She understood my grief of my father more than I had expected, and even in many situations like this where most friends didn't know what to say other than 'sorry' she'd write a whole paragraph and I could strongly tell her attitude in it, that she meant every word. I folded it up into a perfect square and slipped in back in the envelope and grabbed the jewelry box from underneath my bed and threw it in with all the other letters.

" _Thanks Sango. No matter how I feel you always cheer me up in the worst of nights don't you? Maybe I will give myself another chance, as well as everything else in life. I hope I can, I just hope." _


	4. I'm Not Okay

The note had meant everything to me, and I almost felt alone in all this but I hadn't been. My mother was also lost in all this; I mean to her she just lost her husband and none of us had no clue where he disappeared to, or why he left and that's what killed me. Sango had already lost a father of her own years ago to a local shooting that devastated her family completely. I don't know people expect you to pick up the pieces after everything is shattered and broken, and it hurts too much to get things back in order again. It's not like any of us can pretend that this never happened, even though that's what I'm trying to do is lie to myself. But I can't fool myself and yet knowing he left and he's outside there somewhere, and will he come back? That's one question that will only be answered if I ever see his face again.

_

* * *

_

I just sat there in my bedroom grasping the smashed and broken pieces that laid all over the floor, and the shards of glass from the picture frame that shone beautifully underneath the sun's light. I just gently picked up the pieces calmly, feeling my hand pulse and throb each moment that felt like I was continuously getting stabbed. I grasped all the huge pieces and carefully threw them out, until my room looked almost normal, almost like nothing had happened, but that was a lie in it's self.

" _Are you ever going to come back? Or are you going to leave us here to die inside and out?" _

I questioned holding the huge frame between my lap, staring down at the huge blown up professional looking picture of my father and I, with me dressed in a small green skirt and a smooth white top, holding a soccer ball faithfully under my arm with pride. His smile was the gentlest of kinds, and now I sat there glancing at the mirror blindly touching my face and remembering the things I had of him. Like his famous smile, and his beautiful grayish eyes. Before I would have loved to forget that, but now I was almost thankful for it.

' I can't hate you. You mean too much to me. I thought quitting the soccer team would help get rid of the hurt inside but, I think it would hurt me even more to give up on a dream."

I told myself smiling at the picture of my father, feeling my eyes slowly disappearing while I managed to hang it back on the wall, where it was meant to be. Suddenly the phone interrupted my bitter sweet thoughts that lingered around him, seeing the black phone near my bedside was the closest thing to grab. I quickly dashed for the phone quietly placing it to my ear, and realizing my mother had gotten it and I was just ready to hang up when….

' _Dan.. Please talk to me! I know your there, were so worried about you. Please don't do this to us!' My mother cried from the other room with the strain of worry and despair in her voice, realizing nobody on the line was talking but she seemed to know for sure it was my father._

I had been so close to hanging up the phone until I heard my mother's voice desperately crying out, and I almost didn't believe it was him. I mean there's was no one's voice there except heavy breathing, and it the caller came underneath 'unknown name'. I mean it could have been anyone. But, I began to believe it when I heard my mother's voice sincerely crying out, almost instinctively knowing it was him and suddenly I believed it, I had to.

' _Dan please don't hang up. Please say something! I know it's you, were not mad we just want you to come back home. We miss you and love you a lot, and Kagome is lost without you!'_

It sounded as though my mother was having a conversation to the phone then anything else. When I heard the smug heavy breathing, and the background noises of static and trucks flying by on a highway my heart sunk. It felt like someone was grasping onto my heartstrings to the point I could barely breath, or even dare move an inch. The voice captive my whole body, standing still in the spot with the phone so close to my ear it was becoming sore.

' _Dad…is that really you?'_

I had thought when I heard no one respond, but yet still refused to hang up. When it came under unknown and my father was unknown as well I had imagined him standing a phone booth at some corner of a small coffee shop in the middle of no where, only surrounded by long dirt highways and tons of forest areas surrounding him. My throat was becoming tight and sore, feeling my eyes beginning to burn trying to hold back the feeling of sadness and tears hoping I wasn't going lose my breath in the phone, but I did.

My mother had ranted on and still listening to what we had assumed our father's heavy breathing until it had went quiet and my mother's voice sounded so low, and me knowing both had heard it clearly; the sound of a girl whimpering.

' _Kagome, you there, honey?'_

She asked sweetly trying to make the situation alright and ok, but even motherly love wasn't going to cut the feeling that was lumping in the back of my throat. I didn't say a word, all was heard on the phone was my heavy whimpering and the heavy breathing of a man's voice. My mother swallowed again, and with almost parade of happiness underneath her voice.

' _Kagome it's alright. You can talk to your father, ok?" _

She softly whispering hanging up the phone for my own privacy, knowing she didn't want to hurt and hear her child whimpering any longer than I did. I almost panicked, I wanted to hang up the phone but good would that do if that was him? And if he made one phone call what made me believe he'd call again? I heard a click, and finally there was my heavy whimpering and the heavy breathing. I hesitated whether to even speak up or not. It was like I was almost scared to, but this would be my first and only chance if I wasn't careful.

The heavy breathing had finally stopped, as though he was listening to my whimpers unclear of what to say to me. My hands were trembling feeling the pit of my stomach tying in a million knots almost feeling sick, as though this was a life or death situation and in a way it was. Finally, I swallowed and winced hard feeling tears linger off my cheek towards my fingertips.

" …_Daddy?"_

I barely managed to get out of my system. It hurt so much just to even speak that word, let alone anything at all. I waited patiently laying on my bed, staring at his photo panting a picture in my mind that he was holding the dirty phone used by many other people, and standing in front of a highway. It was almost like I could see him, but that wasn't the case.

Then the heavy breathing sped up, and next thing I heard was a final,_ ' I'm…sorry.."_

Next thing I knew I heard another voice kicked in after a single beep, thinking he was still there.

* * *

' _I'm sorry but this line has been disconnected_…" The girl's taped over voice told me over and over again, and once again in French. Then I actually heard the disconnection click that made my heart bleed and felt myself hurting and whimpering even more then before. I threw the phone down, and threw myself into the pillow and smothered my whimpers ready to grasp whatever near me and throw my room upside down again

" _Damnit! The minute I went on the phone to talk to him he hung up on me. It has to be my fault! He didn't hang up on my mother, but he hung up when he heard me. Why!"_

I began grasping the pillow tightly that I laid on, feeling the fabric pull and rip underneath my head, towards the grip of my fingertips. It had to be my fault, I saw no way else it wasn't mine. I mean he stayed on the phone with my mother as she tried talking to him, and there was no doubt in her mind that wasn't him. The minute I had been left on the phone with his heavy breathing and tried to talk to me, he left again. Just like he had left a single bullet through my heart. How could I not feel like the cause, or the blame? It was impossible to say it was something else, when it truly felt like it wasn't.

I heard my mother whispering voice echoing outside my door hearing her talking to someone else, who's voice I barely heard through the sounds of my whimpering. I watched her grasp the doorknob and opening the door to the dark depressing room, only making out shadows and shades of black and white. The curtains were closed over, while I threw myself in the pit of darkness after that phone call.

" Kagome, you have a visitor."

* * *

Before I could respond to tell her I didn't want anyone bothering me, I already heard footsteps in the room and the door quietly closing behind me. My mother had walked off, as I felt someone throwing their weight on the bed and softly getting comfortable acting as though they didn't want to disturb me. I felt a tug against my pant leg, as I found myself brought back to life when I heard the voice that sounded like she wore her heart on her sleeve.

" Kagome, you read my letter right?"

I softly nodded, now fully lifting my head up for her even with the tears running down my face. If it had been anyone else I would of still hid and buried my head in the pillow, while they only heard sobbing and smothering words but with her, I was comfortable to do anything around her even when I felt like being alone she wouldn't let me and that's what I loved her for.

I calmly looked at her, and noticed her hair for once, was actually thrown down then slicked in her usually ponytail. Her strands of hair were tucked behind her ears, as I looked at the new piercing she had gotten in her left ear at least three small hoops piercing straight in a row. She gently rubbed the side of my back for support, while she just took her left hand and shoved me quietly against her side trying to comfort me anyways she possibly could.

" Ya I read it, when my mom gave it to me. Thanks Sango. That letter meant a lot to me. I already have to stored away with the other notes you've given me before. It had me feel a lot better."

She light bloody red shirt looked darker than normal underneath the shadows, and I could make out the outline of her and seeing sunlight peaking through the blinds hitting the sides of her face and shoulder showing me she was wearing a sincere smile.

I peered at the glowing indigo alarm clock that showed it was just hitting five, as the sun was slowly sinking down shining of beautiful rays of orange and violet through out the sky before the stars began appearing.

" Sango aren't you suppose to be at your baseball championship right now! I thought that was like your final big season you were looking forward to!"

Sango laughed softly, as the sides of her hands hit nudged me playfully as she titled her head high up to the window that covered by the blinds attracted to the beams of sunlight that was barely coming through.

" Ya well I know it's a big season, and the last play of the year. I've trained hard and have fun with it but I wanted to come see you and see how you were doing. I don't care if they play on without me, besides I place my friends first before all this stuff. Baseball means a lot to me, but you mean a hell of a lot more. Besides I'm not leaving my friend to feel all upset and alone about what has happened without me. I'll never let you be alone, even if you wanted to be!"

She yelled excitedly, and it was true. She was the type of girl that would give up anything important that she had worked on hard on, even for a simple problem that many friends could care less about. If I called her for help, she'd be move right away without no hesitation and I loved that about her. She was such a nice person, no one could dare take advantage of well, because they'd feel guilty more than ever. She placed her friends first before herself, and I knew there was barely any people in the world like that anymore, but I got lucky.

* * *

It amazed me. She had skipped the last game of the year for baseball for me, when she had her heart and soul into that game. I just smiled stupidly amazed by how she was, while she threw herself down on my bed with her arms spread out like an eagle.

" You damn well know that's true Kagome! Damn this bed is comfy!"

She commented staring at the ceiling, and patting and touching the sheets of my bed trying to figure out the material, that caused me to break out of my depressing coma as I began laughing as though I held it all in and waited for a paracular moment to let it all out. She continued rambling on seeing her jumping on it slightly, seeing her free fall into the bed that basically knocked me right off of it.

" Want to play a game Kagome!"

It wasn't really a question with her, it was more of a demand. She began laughing so hard her cheeks were transforming red, and noticed before she said another word she had jumped too high to the point her head met directly with the top of the ceiling. I watched her fall lifelessly to the mattress, while my instincts were just to laugh but I kept that bad just in case that hurt. I kneeled over her, seeing her hand covering her head while all I heard were heavily sobbing.

" Sango, you alright. Here let me-"

I could barely finish my sentence until she grabbed my ankle teasingly making me fall party off the bed, and realizing now it was heavy laughter, but regardless it still hurt. I began laughing so hard as though I never had any fun at all. It seemed my happiness, my joy, everything was sucked out of my life when my father disappeared and that's all I worried about. With her, somehow she made me forget it more and more and when she was gone I'd go back to missing my father. She just grabbed the pillow from my bed, and childish rushed over to me attacking me it until all I saw was feathers floating around, as though a dove had been hit with a bullet.

" Come on! What are you scared?"

" To kick your ass? I don't think so!"

She egged me on, as she held the pillow firmly in her hands while I narrowed my eyes still full of laughter grabbing the small pillow beside me and fighting for a straight hour until all the stuffing of the pillows were gone, and all the feathers were floating and softly covered the floor of my bedroom. We just looked at the mess and laughed, seeing the pillows were deformed as we rested on the bed, grabbing a huge glass of water and chugging it down after fighting and screaming for a straight hour, more or less.

" Kagome I heard about the phone call. I'm sorry about it. I believe myself it was your father because if I was some random person they wouldn't have hung on that long. Don't be upset he hung up on ya, I truly believed he did because he was scared that he hurt his daughter more than anyone else. I think when he heard your voice he panicked and hung up. I know even if he attempted to call, he's at least trying to tell you in a sense he cares, and that he loves you guys. Your lucky you have your father in someway, because mine is dead."

I bit down on my lip, laying my head right beside her both of us staring at the ceiling while I threw a small hand sized stuffed soccer ball toy, and my father had bought me when I came straight out of the hospital. I threw it into the air, and snapped slightly still feeling tension and wrapped up rage running through my veins again.

" Well to me he's practically dead!"

I screamed out, feeling I wanted to take back the words that shot straight from my mouth. My hand could barely catch my words and I was regretting even the simplest things that strongly came out of me. Sango smiled abit and I knew then she was thinking of her own father, and ready to give me some advice that actually did and meant a lot to me. Sango gave me a swift hit in the head, and grabbed the ball that was partly in mid-air and rested it on her chest.

" Well Kagome, you know he's alive though. He made a phone call that proved he was alive and well, and to almost indicate he's still thinking of you guys even if all you heard was breath through the phone, I mean the whole thing meant a lot more than that. People who passed can't make phone calls. The only way you know they are alive because your apart of them, and the only way you can see them is through picture frames and dreams, nothing more, nothing less."

My mouth slightly dropped and I felt so selfish now when Sango had spoke truthfully what was on her mind. I felt so rude, so not understanding that I was lucky more than some people even if my father had ran away from home. He still managed to call, and told us just by calling us he cares and that's he's alive and well. With Sango all she had was memories, picture frames and dreams to hold her through, and that was the only way to make it seem as though her father was still alive. I almost felt bad how I was acting, and felt bad for the fact I was pitying her instead of anything else. You thought her eyes would swell with tears thinking about him but instead, she had a gleam in her eyes that was indescribable, and a smile that you couldn't ignore.

" _Sango…"_

I said feeling almost bad, as she lifted her body partly from the bed and turned towards me with a smile, adjusting her new piercing in her ears that were clearly bothering her abit and probably felt alittle swollen since she looked like she had gotten them not even 24 hours ago. She just cheerfully placed a smile on her face and grabbed my wrist and threw her wallet from her back pocket, grasping a wade of cash with a smile on her face knowing exactly what she had in mind.

" Look don't worry about it. I'm fine! I'm more concerned about you right now Kagome. After all it's nothing none of us expected. I never thought my father would die from an incident like that, and you never thought he'd run away. But we'll always miss them. Fact is your father could come back if he wanted, I know my can't. But that's not the point. I came here to cheer you up, so let's go!"

She dragged me from the depressed looking room, throwing up the blinds letting the sunshine come through as she rushed towards the door in a hurry acting completely bubbly, when she was going too fast for me to even react to. She stood by the door way while I stood looking at my father and kept in my what she said, as her voice getting furious.

" You coming or not? Cause the movie starts in less than an hour so come on! I'll go without ya so hurry!"

I just closed my eyes tightly almost like a secret prayer to my father, while I smiled brightly sweetly whispering the words**,_ ' No matter what you do I'll always love you_**_.' _

As I quickly sped off, hearing the jingle of the change in my pocket speeding downstairs with Sango's cash in her hands and me feeling like I could do anything now that I was with her.-

* * *

**sweetypie-brat**: To be honest I've never lost a father as hard as that sounds to believe through writing this story. I write about things that people lose, or under go through life as painful as it is.. I know some friends who have so it inspirited me to write something like this. I just want people to be aware about how they feel when things happen like this. I hope you didn't take offense to this or anyone for that matter.But thanks so much for you review, it truly meant a lot.  


	5. Lunacy Fringe

_Sango had always had my back, even when I had least expected it. Even now she was helping me through, she knew almost the same pain except her father was dead and my was just gone, and probably not coming back.

* * *

_

_Sango grasped onto my hand, as my mother smiled brightly when she saw a smile planted on my face and Sango hurried and running half way out the door. My mother stirred the pot and just watched almost like a moment on camera she'd look back at each and every time._

' _Have fun." _

_My mother smiled, fixing the side of her hair as she dumped the noodles as steam rose and fogged up the windows in a instant. I smiled back, and Sango responded for me with me tagging behind barely even with her._

" _Don't worry we will!"_

_She slammed the screen door, rushing off from the driveway vaguely running into the blistering heat wave and knowing my skin was going to burn and blister soon. Funny, with Sango I could barely remember any bad thoughts about my father. It was though it was a figure of my imagination, something that I dreamt up on my own and believed it was real. My hair swept in all different directions, as we flew on the shoulder of the road with the gravel kicking behind our feet and hearing Sango's change jingling in her pocket almost like music._

" _Kagome come on! Don't you want to see the movie!"_

_She stood a couple feet ahead seeing her face already red as a tomato, probably from the sun beating on her. She stood there for a moment while I stood and took a deep breath, not knowing what I was getting myself into, but it was better than feeling all alone. I smiled until my eyes disappeared, and rushed right beside her not even realizing what I was running to. All I knew, it had to be better than this life._

_-_

_Finally we found ourselves panting desperately, for a moment practically arched trying to inhale fresh air, that we were deprived of. Instead I got a gust of the dirt that made me choke, as the sweat dripped down from my forehead and down onto the pavement. Sango threw her favorite black hat on, and placed her ponytail through the back, and blankly threw a water bottle that she had decided to share after what seemed many miles. _

" _Here. Ha, don't worry I don't backwash."_

_She offered me the bottle, and I couldn't complain. I just quickly threw off the top and splashed it on my dry throat, feeling so revived like I had been dead for quite some time. I threw it back to her, as she caught it with ease spraying in her mouth and laughed as most dripped down from her mouth to her chin._

" _Aw shit!"_

_She screamed wiping it off her chin, and holding the half empty water bottle in her right hand. Our footsteps were the only thing heard for miles, until she looked directly into the sky and back towards my dull bittersweet looking face._

" _Kagome, you still worried about your father, aren't you?"_

_I bared a smile, that I thought would be fake but it was real for sure. I threw my bangs back, with the memories in mind and swallowed harshly when we were on the subject, I tried to push away._

" _Well of course. I mean I just wonder if he'll ever come back that's all. He did call. It didn't seem like a lot but now that I think of it, it is. Maybe I expected more from him. But, I can't sit here and wait for him now can I?"_

_Sango's eyes opened wide revealing her dilated pupils that shimmered beautifully in the sun's light. She had paused, and walked towards me and placed her arm around my shoulder feeling close and secure as our footsteps mimicked each other._

" _True. Kagome you can't be too quick to judge that he isn't coming back. I understand though. All you want is a simple kind of life…But for a girl who just had her father run out on her, your holding up pretty good."_

_She admitted, giving me a light smack on the head jokingly seeing that the smile on my face was sincere, and not fake anymore. It was true, I was doing pretty good but I can't say I was over the fact of him practically out of my life, and ripping me to shreds. There would be times I just wanted to cry and do nothing, except stare at his pictures or rip them down. Of course I'd get angry now and then, and what person wouldn't if they father just left without notice, or even a last goodbye? It was hard, and it struck you were it really hurt. But, Sango was the one holding me up and here she was still moving on even though her father was dead and buried. _

_I just rested my head partly on her shoulder, with a half smile seeing that the area where the movies were wasn't that far away now. We were finding ourselves near a huge crowded place of malls, steak houses that we had been to always. We darted across the street, watching other kids and teenagers waiting to go to their favorite movie. _

" _Sango, you joking me? I think your holding up way better than I am. I know all I have to is give it time.. but you, your father's gone. I don't know how the hell you do it?"_

_Sango beamed and laughed almost like it was amusing. We walked in as she threw her wallet open offering to buy me popcorn and food, while we waited for a moment for them to give it to us. _

" _It's not easy but, I just keep in mind he's still around. He's not really gone the way I see it. Memories, pictures and me kept him truly alive."_

_I stood basically in 'awe' as I managed to grab the large bags of popcorn, and pop that she eventually managed to get some off my hands. We walked carefully, as we walked into the movie that was about a girl falling in love, and between misery. Sango wasn't the type of girl who loved sappy pics or anything, but she managed when she knew I adored them to death. _

_We walked for a moment and spotted out a seat and threw the water bottle down she was holding, and her hat sitting against her lap. There were more people filling the empty seats every minute, as a loud bunch of guys sat behind us that Sango look like she was about to choke any second._

" _Sango don't worry they'll shut up eventually."_

_I told her while they were showing previews, as she felt the guys kicking her seat, and now throwing popcorn that she felt hit her in the back of the head. She just bite of her lip for the entire time, until she felt another hoof as the movie was beginning to play. _

" _Why did we see a sappy chick flick again?" _

_The one guy asked kicking the seat continuously, as another chuckled popcorn at Sango who was shaking with anger._

_Sango's eyes were beginning to wince, as she turned back with rage with her eyes wide enough to show the anger that was bursting out of her. She grinded her teeth together after at least ten minutes of the banging of her seat, and the popcorn that was now all over her. _

" _How about you guys fuck off alright? Just stop it! Some of us are trying to watch a movie!"_

_She got a good look at the three guys sliding half way down the seat. The two jumped at her reaction, with tangled looking black and blonde set of hair, while the other looked quiet and innocent with short black hair, and well looked after. He softly whispered to his friends, looking at Sango almost like she was the best looking thing he ever saw. He smiled with delight._

" _You know the girl that just turned around?"_

_He softly said with a jerky type of voice lingering in his soft, innocent one. They both nodded while he continued to eye ball her up and down, and threw himself back into the seat._

" _She's hot. How about you throw the popcorn again at her, and you'll see where it goes."_

_They swallowed and threw it again, as I was already half way into the movie seeing the girl dressed in rag like clothing bent over crying by the guy's side, who was injured, bleeding and black and blue head to toe. Sango knew it was the last straw, and rose from her seat and didn't care if she was disrupting the movie anymore or not. _

" _How about you guys stop it alright! What don't you damn understand, assholes?"

* * *

_

_The black haired guy stood up leveled with Sango, and held his hand back playing a simple act that slowly got Sango's attention. He placed his hand back towards his friends, and looked at Sango who looked like she was ready to beat every single one of them._

" _Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my friends to get you mad." _

_Sango didn't buy the look in his eyes really, she just shrugged her shoulders as she saw him creeping beside her, that even alerted me as well as her. She crossed her arms and turned towards him watching her hiss each time she talked._

" _Why are you over here? You know what it means by leaving me alone?"_

_He just smiled, and slumped in the seat seeing his eyes sparkle._

" _Yes I do. I just want to sincerely apologize." _

_Next thing he dumped pop onto her, as she felt herself scream from the ice cubes and pop dripping and staining her favorite shirt. She just freaked out and stood over him, and grabbed her pop and dumped it on him._

" _Thanks a lot asshole. You ruined my favorite top, and ruined my life!"_

_She stormed out, as I clearly followed behind her as she rushed towards the bathroom looking as though she was ready to cry, seeing now the t-shirt was a different color, and an ugly one at that. She began ringing it out, washing it with cold water from the taps as I felt completely bad._

" _What assholes. Sorry they ruined this. I wanted a good time, and for you but it doesn't look like it! Come on, let's go home."_

_I just nodded as she walked out, noticing the sun was already setting quietly and she stormed out the doors. We walked behind the parking lot as she threw herself against it, crying with anger because of the guys while I rubbed her back, pitying her because she tried her best to make me happy and there she was feeling so bad._

" _Sango don't worry, I had a fun time while it lasted. You do more than enough for me."_

_She smiled brightly through her tears, as her head was still hung low. Somebody's else's footsteps followed behind, seeing the shadow engulf us seeing the guy with black hair, drenched with soda as well which made me chuckle abit. _

" _Get the hell away asshole!"_

_Sango screamed ready to rip him in two. He backed away, seeing she was ready to rip anyone apart at this moment. He just sighed, and bent down feeling bad that he dumped the pop to make try to get with a girl, and use her like he did every other girl. He smiled abit, and felt bad that he got a girl like her so upset._

" _I guess I deserve that. Were both stained can't we just call it even?"_

_Sango scuffed, and chuckled abit in amusement as she wanted nothing to do with him. She lifted her head from her hands and looked up and the tall, lean black haired boy, that had a look that would drag you in and wouldn't let you go._

" _How about no asswipe. I'm not stupid either. You set that up, just to try to get with some random girl didn't you!"_

_He stood there partly ashamed, and looked down at his shoes and back at her sad looking face._

" _Well ya, that's how it started. Look I'm truly sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal until now. Here, you can have this so you don't have to walk around in a stained shirt."_

_He dug into his full school bag, and gave her a black shirt that was clean, threw a pile of gym clothes and books. She wanted to say no, and thought maybe it was a set up but she shook that from her head. She grasped the black shirt and threw it over her, with an eyebrow raised._

" _Is this what you attempt to swoon other girls?" Dumping pop on them, and grabbing a random shirt and try to make them love you?"_

_I stood by her side, and saw how much the shirt swallowed her body. She grasped the elastic from her hair, and tied it properly so it didn't look so baggy, or the look she was swimming in it. Before she could respond, she stood up with her head in the air and a nasty look shot at him._

" _Oh by the way.. Don't expect to get the shirt back either. Or me even seeing your face again."_

_He stood there quietly with laughter, with his arms crossed amused by Sango's behavior. I wanted to jump in and say something but I knew I'd likely get the same treatment the guy did. Sango stood up and glanced at her watch realizing the time, and ready to walk home in some guy's t-shirt._

" _Oh don't worry I don't." _

_Her words were basically a smack in the face to anyone who got on her bad side. I rose my eyebrow not surely understanding this guy really, only knowing he wanted Sango and that was pretty obvious to her and me. Still he was nice enough to offer a shirt for her to wear, and yet he was still soaked with soda as she could of cared less._

" _Good, cause I'm leaving."_

_Sango managed to say as she stormed off, while the guy stood there for a moment ready to say something but it failed. He stood watching Sango walking off, and didn't even attempt to say anything or do anything like I had expected. She was extremely pissed off, even though she was wearing his shirt which made her feel uncomfortable but it was better than walking with her shirt stained.

* * *

_

" _Wow what an asshole! Who did he think he was! Trying to pick me up like that…I promise if we do this again, we won't see them."_

_I swallowed, seeing she didn't look all that bad in the black shirt, even though she detested it. I swallowed, and looked at Sango after we walked back on the same quick path that would lead us home._

" _Sango wait..the tag is sticking out…"_

_She was about respond with 'so?' until I inspected the tag that had faded blue marker written directly on it. I swallowed and saw a name, and looked back at her as she was scowling._

" _What is it!"_

" _I know his name… it's ' Miroku…'_

_Sango laughed again as we were already at the spot where we'd usually part away to go home._

" _So, a name isn't a big deal to me. So what? It's nothing really."_

_I looked at her and went off topic for a moment, as she was ready to turn down her small street as I stopped her for a moment._

" _Sango how would you like to come to my place?"_

_Sango smiled and walked ahead._

" _Sure why not? I mean what else could go wrong…."_


End file.
